horseisle2helpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Esrohs
Appearance Esrohs are black, shiny looking horses with red manes. All the esrohs look the same in Horse Isle. The Esrohs The Esrohs are legendary horses who were once a clan. They each had their own abilities, were immortal, and it is said they eventually mastered human language. The humans befriended them and learned from the horses. But then a group of humans selfishly attempted to capture the Esrohs to keep them for themselves. Luckily they escaped, and disbanded for their own safety. It has been many years since that time. Stories of them are told, but not always believed. Yet some still seek these legendary horses. It requires intelligence, honor and diligence to find them. Can you find them...? The legend A short movie about the Esrohs Or if that doesn't work,read this: There are legends of an ancient time, of a special horse clan, The Esrohs. The Esrohs each excelled in '' a unique ability, and most amazingly, they were immortal. Living together with their combined abilities, their intelligence grew. Eventually, it was said, the Esrohs even mastered human language. The people of the time befriended and respected the Esrohs, learning much of horse communication and understanding from the clan. This knowledge provided horsemanship to the people which is unimaginatable today. Unfortunately, a misguided group of humans selfishly attempted to capture the Esrohs, to enslave them and keep them for themselves. Luckily the Esrohs escaped, deciding for their own safety to break up the Clan. They went into hiding and alone, deep within the hidden lands'' '' of Horse Isle. It has been a long, forgotten time since those days. Stories of the Esrohs are eargerly told and generously shared, but not always beleived. Nevertheless, some still seek members of this Special Clan, who are said to still exist today here in the peaceful lands of Horse Isle. Intelligence,Honor and Diligence are all highly regarded here. And it is with these traits, that the storytellers say, that one is destined to find the legendary Esrohs. Might it be you?'' How to find them Aphrodite can be found on''' Birch Isle after you give 1 million dollars ($1,000,000) to ' '''AphroditeGuardian (the squirrel)'' by the hole in the woods. Apollo can be found on '''Bud Isle when you gain the gramophone '(and be aware that you need an underwater helmet to get to him).' Athena can be found on '''Drip Isle after you are at least level 4 for sewing AND constructing.' Ares can be found on Triangle Isle after you have showed (competed in arenas) at least 250 times. Artemis can be found on Lost Jungle Isle after you gain the bare back award. Demeter can be found on Droplet Isle when you are at least level 4 for cooking. Dionysus can be found on Golden Isle when you have completed at least 75% of mini-games. Hera can be found on Flurry Isle after you have complete 100% of the riddle boxes. Hephaestus can be found on Harbor Isle when you have 250 of gold,silver,copper AND iron. Hermes can be found on Gas Isle after you have completed at least 75% of all quest points. Poseidon can be found on Lost Isle after you have at least one full set of 4 star tack. Zeus can be found on Center Isle after you have completed all other Esroh tasks. Quick facts *Did you notice that Esroh is horse spelt backwards? *Did you know that the Esrohs are named after Greek gods/godesses? Category:Gameplay Category:Horses